


Wise Beyond My Years

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Wise Beyond My Years.  Season One Introspection of Five.  This was probably the hardest for me to write, but it didn’t kill me so here we go.  I wanted to capture Five being self-important not only in reference to other people but towards humanity and their ideas as a whole.  Here’s hoping I did that.
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Wise Beyond My Years

All of those philosophies and theories about time are asinine and insignificant. One can't truly understand time unless they've jumped through it and experienced several eras of it. When you've met these criteria, you swiftly realize how doltish it is. The Commission keeps everything on track, but the sheer amount of complete bullshit that makes up 99.9 percent of human existence is telling of how pointless it is to exist for most people. However, I am the obvious exception. The ability to blink through time in addition to the suitcases gives me the power to give human existence more meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you liked it!


End file.
